Lips of an Angel
by Mistress Fang
Summary: Andy receives a phone call from his old girlfriend late at night. His now girlfriend is in the room, will he get caught? Will he and Alex get back together?


**Title:** Lips of an Angel

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, Alex probably owns the guy in the fic, I am not quite sure…

**Authoress Note:** Happy now Alex? The banner for this fiction can be found at photobucket using this URL without the spaces. h t t p : / / s 8 1 5 . p h o t o b u c k e t . c o m / a l b u m s / z z 7 4 / h o w r s e s 2 / ? a c t i o n = v i e w & c u r r e n t = A n g e l . p n g

Remember, review please!

Banner made by awolfer

**Summary:** Andy receives a phone call from his old girlfriend late at night. His now girlfriend is in the room, will he get caught? Will he and Alex get back together?

* * *

The phone rang twice before he was able to answer it, Deanna almost got it but he told her he could get it.

When he said hello a voice that had once, and still did, made him shiver, "Andy."

"Alex!" he spurted before he could control himself, he looked over at Deanna, who was brushing her hair and looking out the window.

He looked back down at his desk, pages of lyrics spread out haphazardly across it.

"Why are you calling so late?" He fingered the edge of one sheet.

He heard her breathy sigh, "Andy, I made a mistake; I was wanting to know if you would take me back."

Andy closed his eyes, opened them, and then brought the edge of a picture into view. A woman smiled up at him from it, brown hair spilling over her shoulders, green eyes sparkling even on paper.

"Well, it's kind of hard to do that right now Alex." He heard Deanna moving around in the next room.

"Why are you whispering?" Alex sounded a bit sad now, he wanted to hug her and not let go.

"My girl is in the next room, God Alex, why can't she be you?" he whispered, stroking the picture softly.

"Oh, that's why…"

Andy nodded his head even though Alex couldn't see, "She's unimportant next to you. I dreamt about you."

"Really? I dream about you every night."

Andy smiled, "What about you? Are you doing okay?" he was worried for her.

"Yea, I actually hooked up with someone, but he isn't you." Alex sounded sadder, "Andy I want you back."

"I want you back, but it would be really hard, Deanna is a nice girl." He waited for a second, "But she isn't you."

"Then get rid of her, she'll find someone else, trust me."

"How can something so mean come from lips so perfect?" Andy joked.

"Easily, when I want you."

Andy sighed, "You make it really hard to be faithful, I'll tell you that."

Alex laughed lowly, "I haven't stopped thinking about you Andy."

"Hearing those words makes me weak Alex."

"I love you Andy."

Andy sucked in a sharp breath, "You do?"

"Yes."

"You make it really, truly, hard to stay with someone when you say that. You know that don't you?" He grinned, sitting up and tapping out a small beat on the desk.

"Why do you think I say it?"

"To get back with me?"

"Yes."

Some of his black hair got in his face, he brushed it back, thinking, "Maybe… maybe we can try again." He stated.

Deanna moved around in the next room again, getting closer, Andy sighed, "I have to go Alex, but I'll get rid of her, meet me here later would ya?"

Alex chuckled, "You still live there?"

"Yea, please."

"I'll come, gotta get rid of this guy."

"We have never moved on if we can just drop people like that."

"I suppose not."

Andy and Alex hung up shortly, he turned to Deanna, she was leaning against the doorframe, her black hair framing her heart shaped face. Her bright blue eyes watched him carefully, they were a shade or two lighter than his own.

"Deanna." He stood and made his way over to her, she crossed her arms and looked up at him. Smiling sadly she shook her head, she looked down once and then back up at him.

"This is it isn't it?" she asked, sounding sad but still understanding.

"I hope you aren't mad at me for this. It was fun." He couldn't believe this.

"I knew you still loved her, even if you never said it, I just hope she doesn't leave you. You and her deserve each other."

Andy smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you for understanding."

"I like you Andy, but your heart belongs to her, we could never be truly together." She turned and grabbed a bag, "I'll be leaving now, I have no doubt that she is on her way here."

"How do you know such stuff?" he asked, watching as she straightened up and smiled at him as she walked to the door.

"Woman's intuition, that and I have ears."

She opened the door and left, Andy stood there for a few extra seconds before moving around his apartment. He picked it up, cleaning it meticulously.

About twenty minutes later his doorbell rang and he rushed to it, opening it and finding Alex smiling up at him.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Ha-ha, Andy your hair is tickling my nose." She giggled.

Andy pulled back and kissed her nose, moving down and pressing his lips against hers softly.

"You have the lips of angels." He told her.

Alex smiled, "Like you have room to talk."

He pet her brown hair, watching her green eyes close at the feeling.

"I love you Andy."

Andy smiled down at her, "I love you as well Alex."

* * *

Deanna knocked back another drink, true she was alright with breaking up with Andy. It still hurt though; she sighed and waved at the bartender.

"I'll pay for that." A deep voice sounded behind her, she turned and lifted an eyebrow.

"I know you from somewhere." She said, blinking wearily.

"You should, we practically grew up together."

She hummed thoughtfully, turning back around, "Nope, got nothing, if I hadn't been drinking I could probably tell."

"Deanna, how many have you had?" the guy sat next to her, she peered at him.

He had cornrows, brown eyes, and a sexy smile, she blinked and looked harder. He was tan, looked like he went to the beach a lot.

"A fair few…" she told him after she had gotten done scanning him.

"How about you make that one your last and we go back and catch up on some things."

"What's your name again?"

"You should know me Deanna, fine, it's me, Tom." He smiled at her, she dropped her jaw.

"Tom? What are you doing here?" she smiled at him.

He smirked, "I saw you coming in here, thought I would join you."

"That's great, it's been a while, how's life in the… the…" she couldn't think of the word and took a drink.

"About as good as it can get. Bill misses you, you know?"

"That's good, how about we leave, now? I want to talk to all of you again." She slid off her stool and waited for him to join her.

"Ok, come on."

* * *

Alex and Andy lay next to each other, drinking in the others presence, smiling and touching the other.

"I've missed this."

Alex closed her eyes, kissing Andy slowly, "I have too."

Andy wrapped his arms around her again and pulled her closer, "Together forever?" he asked silently.

"Together forever."

* * *

Be happy Alex.


End file.
